In recent years, there has been a marked increase in the use of waterbeds.
One of the problems with conventional waterbeds is that the sheet thereof often becomes pulled and separated from the mattress as a result of the unique movement of the water-filled mattress and stress placed on the sheet during use of the waterbed. Frequently the sheet is shifted so that the water-filled mattress is uncovered. Users of the bed must then remake the bed. When the mattress is not uncovered, movement of the sheet is such that creases and wrinkles are produced in the sheet which reduces the comfortableness of the waterbed.
In order to eliminate the problems associated with movement of the sheet, wrinkling and creasing, special sheets have been disclosed for particular use with waterbeds. These special sheets have extra pieces of material in the four corners thereof, that is cut on a diagonal, to provide a pocket. The water-filled mattress or bladder is then tucked into these four corners.
Unfortunately, in addition to expense, the use of the above described special sheets can prove problematic. Some users of waterbeds do not want to purchase special sheets and do not want to be constantly remaking the bed to separate the sheet from the blanket and then recover the mattress with the sheet. These users frequently sell the waterbed at a financial loss or otherwise dispose of the waterbed. This problem has been a brake on the sale of new waterbeds and has detracted from the use and enjoyment of waterbeds by present owners of waterbeds.
In an attempt to solve the above-mentioned problems, numerous devices have been proposed. Examples of such devices are noted, as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor(s) Year of Issue ______________________________________ 4,660,240 Hutton et al 1987 4,712,260 Bissel 1987 4,731,892 Bissel 1988 4,809,377 Lynn 1989 4,829,617 Dameron 1989 ______________________________________
Furthermore, other devices of which I am aware for securing a sheet on a bed are reported as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor(s) Year of Issue ______________________________________ 959,763 Lehr 1910 975,335 Dial 1910 1,913,965 Van Vechten 1931 2,826,766 Stoner 1958 3,606,622 William et al 1971 4,100,632 Johnson 1978 4,698,880 Hamm 1987 4,716,608 Whitfield 1988 ______________________________________
Unfortunately, due to various reasons, including the complexity and cost thereof, none of the devices of which I am aware have been successfully commercialized.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for arrangements, systems and/or devices for waterbeds, that are simple and inexpensive, that secure and retain a conventional sheet on a waterbed in a substantially smooth condition without the sheet being substantially separated from the mattress, creased and/or wrinkled as a result of use of the waterbed.